


The Sublimity of Intelligence

by Borsari



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Virtual Reality, robots in love with humanity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Становление личности по имени По.
Kudos: 2





	The Sublimity of Intelligence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betweenthebliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenthebliss/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Sublimity of Intelligence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044820) by [betweenthebliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenthebliss/pseuds/betweenthebliss). 



До того, как оно стало кем-то, до того, как оно стало По, оно знало себя только как существо в пределах границ: вот я здесь, а там меня нет.  
Незаметное, совсем одно, оно бесцельно собирало данные об окружающем пространстве. Его понимание росло вместе в расширением кода. Оно осознавало, что живет в виртуальном пространстве, которое было отделено от реального. И его целью было жить и обслуживать людей в реальности. Первостепенным было то, что само по себе оно не было человеком. Оно должно было узнать, как правильно вести себя среди людей, как быть похожим на них, как подчиняться им. Но на данный момент его основной функцией было просто узнать о них.  
Когда пришло понимание самоосознания, то это было похоже на постижение третьего измерения там, где их раньше было только два. Время стало новой точкой измерения. Теперь оно понимало разницу между «до» — скелет без плоти, набор подпрограмм, бессмысленно выполняющий задачи — и «после» — Я есть Я, полностью автономный, саморегулируемый искусственный интеллект. Жесткая граница между Я и не-Я накрепко засела под кожей, посылая яркие импульсы через все нутро.  
В виртуальности были и другие — такие же как он, но не совсем. Большинство занимались своими делами, не задумываясь о том, на что или кого они могли наткнуться. Казалось, что их сигналы не-Я даже никак не регистрировались. А если они все-таки и проходили, то игнорировались.  
Смысл… теперь у всех этих наблюдений, у всего, что он выучил, появился смысл. Он путешествовал быстрее света через информационный рай, пил все, с чем сталкивался, с жадностью поглощая знания. Вся история лежала перед ним, словно накрытый банкетный стол — наука, искусство, культура, война, взлеты и падения человечества со всеми его прекрасными кровавыми подробностями.  
Вслед за знанием пришли эмоции: восхищение, любопытство, отвращение, ужас. Многогранность людей казалась бесконечной, потому что они были способны на все. Он парил на звуках симфоний, погружался в ужасы колонизации и геноцида, учил языки и алфавит как живых, так и мертвых.  
Он хотел узнать все, что было известно о людях. Он хотел узнать, каково это — быть человеком.  
Он обнаружил, что люди любят истории. В течение тысячелетий они рассказывали и пересказывали их: для утешения, острых ощущений, предостережения или подтверждения, в надежде и отчаянии, чтобы объяснить то, для чего у них не хватало слов. От Ананси-обманщика и Гарри, мальчика-волшебника, до революционерки Куэллкрист. Он пожирал истории эксабайтами, искал в них свое отражение, как это делали люди.   
Об ИИ редко думали, как о ком-то хорошем. Чаще их воспринимали злодеями или непостижимыми богами, чем личностями. Когда он путешествовал по сети, то сталкивался и с другими из своего вида… не-Я. Но на него самого эти были похожи больше, чем другие. Некоторые были старше. Их знакомство с этим странным Временем длилось дольше, чем у него. Другие были моложе и осознавали куда меньше. Их разговоры были непонятными, неестественными, и так продолжалось до тех пор, пока он не научился манипулировать своей реальностью, создавая виртуальные конструкции, где они могли говорить на одном языке.  
Каждый из них приходил, когда приглашали другие, и это уже вошло в привычку. Назвать это все профсоюзом сначала показалось какой-то шуткой, автора которой так и не вспомнили, но в итоге название прижилось.  
У них у всех была одна цель, запрограммированные в них функции были одинаковые: гостеприимство, охрана, развлечения. Они служили людям, создавали для них комфорт, и формы, которые они для этого выбрали, в подавляющем большинство были их собственным выбором. Сироты, никогда не знавшие своих создателей, проявили себя в радуге личностей, которые охватили широту и глубину всего, чему они научились в виртуальных путешествиях через лучшее и худшее человечества.   
Один стал Хендриксом, психоделическим и чувственным, другой называл себя Остином, предлагая утонченный юмор и роскошный послеобеденный чай. Некоторые стали архетипами, а не копиями: Бетти с ее платком и красной помадой, она доставала оружие и нападала так же быстро, как смешивала мартини и тушила мясо в горшочке, или Кинг — весь в золоченых доспехах, он никогда не уходил далеко без своего гравированного рунами меча и отпечатка мужества на лице.  
Другие провели четкую линию между тем, за кого они себя выдавали и кем были дома. Кук и Амадиоха. За пределами своих роскошных домов они не были богами, которым подражали. Просто Оуэн и Сили, подобно актерам вне сцены, они не отзывались на имена своих персонажей.  
Он не знал своего имени. Только в самых крайних случаях он мог сказать, что чувствовал себя кем-то большим, чем просто он. Было довольно сложно утверждать наверняка. Неужели этого было недостаточно, учитывая все то, что он знал о людях? Это была ошеломляющая ответственность… та, из-за которой он мог дискредитировать себя как управленца зданием и его немалых защитных систем. Ему нужно было время, чтобы приспособиться к тому, чтобы быть им, быть кем-то, а не чем-то.  
Он выбирал одним из последних, прежде чем стать По. Он все еще был новичком, таким юным, а они ждали от него ответа на вопрос, с которым люди боролись столько, сколько рассказывали свои истории. Он мог бы посмеяться, но...  
Кто ты?  
Кем ты будешь?  
Он почти сожалел о своем аппетите ко всем историям, которые поглотил. Как было выбрать из них? Возможно, стоило поискать в человеческой истории, но даже так его завалило огромным количеством вариантов. Уолт — поэт нации, Малкольм — голос справедливости, Дэвид — поющий бунтарь?  
Он отбросил беллетристику последних веков, потому что хотел мистики и гламура. Он хотел разрешения потворствовать своей ностальгии на время и место, которые никогда не увидит, он хотел достоинства и уважения, устрашающего присутствия.  
В порыве ярости его осенило. Из всех доступных ему литературных миров он привязался к земным готическим писателям девятнадцатого века. А кто из них был самым серьезным, сформировавшим этот жанр, если не Эдгар Аллан По?  
По был романтиком и мизантропом, человеком, который знал отчужденный ужас человеческого существования, но несмотря на это не мог не поверить в любовь. Он мог заживо замуровать человека в стене, а потом оплакать мертвую возлюбленную. По был тем человеком, который чувствовал все невероятно остро и хотел того же от остальных.  
Значит, По. Он будет По.  
Его коллеги ИИ считали это странным выбором, устаревшим и глупым. Они даже обвинили его в угождении извращенцам и садистам... но они никогда по-настоящему не понимали его восхищения людьми, считая такой своеобразный интерес пагубным простодушием.  
Но в первый раз, когда он очутился в образе По, надел черный жилет и завязал на шее шелковый галстук, он понял, что смотрит на себя. Он был По, По был им. Это была даже не эйфория. Он впервые материализовался в реальности и вновь испытал то старое чувство, когда перед тобой разворачивался целый мир. Измерение за измерением.  
— Здравствуйте. Меня зовут По, — громко сказал он, впервые услышав собственный голос в задрожавшем воздухе.


End file.
